Renewal
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: A treasure hunt for the Fountain of Youth ends badly when Magica De Spell, working with Flintheart Glomgold, causes trouble for Scrooge Mcduck. And after the ruins of the fountain are destroyed, a new and youthful Scrooge and Goldie O'Gilt walk out, barely alive, and bent on getting back their profit from the witch and rival-tycoon. Cover art by Scroogerello @ Tumblr!
1. Reclaimed Youth

The plane ride to the Caribbean islands was so far going well. Launchpad hadn't done any loops, twirls or come too close to any mountains. It was steady and smooth, which made everyone worry more than they usually would.

"Look at the water!" Came the squeal of delight from one of the triplets, his voice too similar to his brother's for any identification. Feet pattering on the floor to the window were heard and gasps of awe.

"Hey! Put your seat-belts back on and sit down!" Yelled Donald, turning around in his own seat to his nephews. The three young teens grumbled but did as told, not wanting to be punished; especially if it was a spanking, that would be embarrassing.

"Geeze, its already unnerving that the ride is going so well." Another of the triplets said.

"Hey, I take some hurt from those words! I graduated top of my class!" Launchpad looked back at his cargo.

"Class of what? Clowns? Keep your eyes on the sky you buffoon! I don't pay you to crash!" Scrooge was more than a bit irritated, not understanding why all these other people had to tag along. The boys, and Donald he understood, they were his usual companions, but Daisy coming along was a first. Not that he didn't enjoy his niece-in-law's company, she kept the kids and Donald in check at least, but she just didn't seem the adventurer type. Gladstone didn't need to come either, but because the Fountain Of Youth was such a mythical and unpredictable treasure to ever be chased after, Scrooge decided the extra luck couldn't hurt; Donald on the other hand kept staring daggers at Gladstone who had decided to sit on Daisy's other side, not enjoying his cousin's company at all.

And for sure SHE did not have to come! Goldie O'Gilt sat just across from him, looking out the window and snapping a few shots with her camera before putting it down on her lap. Of course, if it weren't for her they wouldn't even be on this trip. She had arrived unannounced from her hotel, shoved the map in his face, and told him that she wanted to fund a treasure hunt for the Fountain of Youth for a profit of fifty-fifty between them (which he of course would try to renegotiate). He took the offer and was ready to leave within minutes, but didn't put to mind that she was going to go as well. He offered her to stay behind, and just to go back to her hotel, but she was adamant on having an adventure.

"We're about to land now, Mister McD! Fasten your seatbelts everyone!" Launchpad hunched over his wheel and narrowed his eyes in concentration. There was an unision of clicking sounds as everyone buckled in as tightly as possible.

* * *

After crash-landing in a secluded area on the island of Bimini, the occupants quickly ran out of the plane, thankful to be back on solid ground.

"That was actually better than the last landing he did." Louie leaned against a tree, dizzy and a bit sick.

"How better?" Goldie was sitting against the same tree, not able to believe that was actually a decent ride.

"Well, the plane isn't on fire- !" Dewey's words lost their truth when suddenly the nose of the plane made a loud splurting noise and was aflame in seconds. Everyone looked in awe as the fire burned on.

"Nice going, you two! You know better than to jinx it!" Huey scrunched his face up at his brothers. Throughout all their adventures with their uncles, it was a known fact that the most tiniest of jinxs could end up messing everything up. The blue and green clad brothers winced, sorry to have said anything at all.

"Its a good thing we're surrounded by water! I'll just push her into it and give her a patch up after!" Launchpad optimistically declared, walking over to the front wheel of his plan. The plan sounded good enough.

"We don't have time to wait! We'll go on ahead without you, Launchpad." Scrooge pointed his cane at the pilot, and turned to his family. "Have things fixed by the time we get out for a quick getaway!"

"Gee, Mister McD! I don't think I'll have her ready to fly _all _the way back home, at most to the airport."

"Fine then, thats all we need. I can make a phone call to Duckworth from there for another ride home."

Daisy took hold of her boyfriend's arm and hand, giggling as she whispered: "Maybe we can get uncle Scrooge to let us stay here in the Bahamas longer."

"Pffft, yeah, and we won't have to pay for anything." Donald rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I said just to stay, not a whole Christmas Miracle." His girlfriend scoffed, knowing already Scrooge wouldn't their uncle wouldn't lift a penny for any sort of pleasure. But then she remembered the one woman to have ever gotten the nice side of the stingy old miser to be prominent and had a scent two spent on by him, was with them.

"Maybe Goldie can get uncle Scrooge to at least pay for some rooms." Daisy kept a keen on her target, grinning mischievously. Donald spared a glance to Goldie, then sighed - if anything, perhaps they could _one _room paid for, but most likely in the cheapest hotel close by.

"And if that doesn't work, I'll buy us all rooms, Daisy." Gladstone then butted in to the conversation, taking her free hand in his.

"Oh, Gladstone! you don't have to!" The woman beamed, feeling so blessed to have such a sweet man like Gladstone with them.

"Yeah, you don't hafta, _Gladstone." _Donald sneered, tightening his grip on Daisy's other hand and pulling her closer.

"Okay everyone, let's get goin'! Time is money, and I love money!" Scrooge gleefully rubbed his hands together and lead the expedition forward. Goldie was at his his side, the map spread wide-open for the both of them to see.

"We're already where we need to start, but….." Her finger followed a series of dashes that seemed to go straight through what they saw as a water-fall.

"Ah, its classic! Theres not a wall behin' tha' It's a cave!" The miser poked at the waterfall on the map, and then pointed up to the real thing. Goldie rolled the map up and placed both hands on her hips, staring critically at the fresh water flowing over the rocks.

"Okay then, go and prove it."

"Ya' don't believe me?"

"I'm not doubting yer skills, but I am not going to get all wet for nothin'. Go be a gentleman." She raised her chin and smiled - though to Scrooge it looked more like a smirk than anything. Scrooge 'harrumphed', gripped his cane in one hand, and strided over to the edge of the pool of water, walked round it to a narrow path that lead across to the falls. He pressed his back against the rocks, and slowly edged to the backside of the waterfall.

" I have to get wet?" Gladstone looked to his nice, khaki-colored, adventurer clothes, not wanting to ruin that nor his hair.

"Afraid of a little water?" Donald teased, a smug grin teasing at his beak, but he kept it at bay so Daisy wouldn't see and scold him.

"Some of us don't just roll out of bed and go off on their day, like you, cousin." The blonde man frowned. "I like to know I look good before I leave my house."

"But with such luck, you would look good no matter what, cousin Gladstone." The boys piped in, all splashing their feet in the water to escape the heat.

"Be careful, Scrooge! You'll lose your cane if you fall in!" Goldie ignored the family's conversation. She was anxious to see if there really was a cave behind the falls, and also a bit worried for him.

"Ha! I told ya' there were no rocks behind this falls! Its a cave!" Scrooge disappeared behind the curtain of water.

The crew quickly hurried either to the same path he took, or swam through the water towards the waterfall. The boys had decidedly gone for the swim, not minding to lose their hats in the water; Goldie joined them for them swim, wanting to be there to keep them safe, and also because the waters were so crystal-clear and inviting in the baking heat. She folded her glasses into her pocket, and made sure her boots were tied tight before gliding across the waters with the triplets.

On the other side of the falls, Scrooge was looking at the intricate carvings done on some wooden pillars, and drawn on the rocky walls. He wished the language was something he knew, but sadly they were from some lost, too-ancient, civilization.

"It's not the Arawak language, thats for sure."

"What was that, money-bags?" Goldie's voice broke the miser's spoken thoughts, and he turned his attention to her. She was squeezing out the water from her silver-locks, and was dripping wet, but also shining in the little light that gave way through the falls. After a moment of staring, he realized the boys were also there,though distracted by the odd language engraved everywhere.

"Look at this, not even the Junior Woodchucks guide has decent information on this language." Dewey held his book open for his brothers, hovering behind his back, to see.

"Ay, boys, it is not by the Arawak, who said this was where the Fountain was. Let's leave them be, and continue onwards once everyone is here."

"I wonder what;s takin' Uncle D so long." Louie wondered.

Meanwhile, outside on the narrow path, Donald had fallen into the water and was more than furious as Gladstone was busting up laughing. Humiliation blinded him as he suddenly swam forward, grabbed his annoying cousin's ankle, and pulling him in.

"Donald!" Daisy frowned at her boyfriend's immature antics - though finding it funny and karma for Gladstone's laughter. She then left the two to splashing at one another.

* * *

"So, body check, who's not bleeding badly, morbidly hurt, and or not dead?" Scrooge stopped walking and looked back at his crew. Over the course of the past hour they had hit many booby-traps, and a few were even deadly enough to stop him in his tracks at times.

" I have a few scratches," Huey piped up, showing off some lightly bleeding cuts on his arms, but not at all in pain by them.

"Same here," Dewey and Louie added on, examining their own bruises and cuts as well. The three brothers took these as battle scars, and were more than proud to show them off, even though their aunt was always fussing over them.

"Don't get too dirty boys, they might get infected. We'll put some neosporin on them when we can." Daisy ruffled a hand on all three boy's heads. she was actually pretty fine, having removed her boots not too long ago. It was a shock to everyone when she did a roll forward to avoid the arrows, but her clothes didn't make it out as well as she did.

Gladstone other the other hand was perfectly fine as always, his luck having come through yet again. "I'm a little hungry, when do you think we'll get out of this cave?"

Donald came trudging into the room now, panting and wheezing as he fell onto his knees; his clothes were in near ruins, with a few burnt ends still slightly burning. He looked incredulously at Gladstone, then his girlfriend, next his cousins, and finally Scrooge and Goldie.

"Thanks guys! I was so happy to find you all goin' ahead while I was almost EATEN by those piranhas!"

"Who woulda' guessed there were man-eating fish in there?" Gladstone snickered, striding on ahead to avoid a punch from his cousin.

"Catch yer' breath kids, the fountain should be not far ahead, and who knows what traps there will be." Goldie was looking over the map again, following the trail with her eyes. Her own health was fine, though her leg was starting to cramp from all the walking, and she had really wished her pain killers hadn't ran out before they left of the trip. She rolled the map back up once more, then gave a glance to Scrooge who was rolling his left ankle, obviously having a leg cramp as well.

"That last jump was a doozy. " She smiled, deciding to stretch her own hurting leg by lifting it up behind with her back.

"Aye, we're not as young as we use to be, Goldie 'ol-gal." He felt the pain fade away, and leaned on his cane. He regretted as well not bringing his own pain medication, having forgotten the aspirin on the plain since they had crashed so suddenly -per usual landing.

"Maybe with this fountain we can turned back the clock a couple of year. I wouldn't being able to bend over and pick up things from the usual without some sort of back pain."

"Let's hurry up then! If the water does really work, then I'll be able to make a big profit out of it!"

Scrooge quickly took off through the tunnels once more, his motivation renewing his strength and stamina. If he could just get a sample of the water, then Gyro could do his work and they could be making miracle wrinkle creams in no time! Heck! Since he was in such a good mood now, he might even consider pouring some of the youth water into the water company's supplies just so everyone could stay healthier.

As the family continued onwards, the winds noticeably picked up, and became much more breezier. The faint smell of sea-salt and water trickling was refreshing, and they all rushed forward. Through an arched doorway was an old, stone-bridge, filled with moss,vines, spider webs, and very much decay. Scrooge wasted no time worrying over if the bridge could still support anyone crossing it- his eyes set on the marvelous fountain in the middle of the platform it lead to. It was made of solid gold that had not aged at all, still shining and glistening as the crystal-blue water poured over its two bowls. On top of it's four-foot height was a small stature of some sort of creature, most presumably an ancient God, beautiful and majestic as it held up a finger to the heavens - or actually the small skylight that bestowed a heavenly glow.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Everyone yelled, shocked to see their miser of a relative suddenly put his life on danger.

The old duck made it halfway across the bridge before a sudden cackle of laughter and black smoke made him stop and cough. As the dark air faded away, there stood Magica De Spell in all her witchy glory grinning menacingly at him, and perched on her shoulder as usual was her cursed brother, Poe.

"Magica!" They all gasped.

"Hello my dears! You glad to see me, yes?" She cackled once more, her face turning dark.

"Like hell, Magica! You're not goin' to stop me from gettin' that youth water!" Scrooge raised his cane over his head. He went to sidestep the witch, but she blocked his path again and again as he tried so.

"The Fountain of Youth is mine, Scroogey!"

"Why do ya' want it? You don't look a day over _a thousand." _Scrooge joked, though he failed to realized Magica was a lot older, and that his insult was more of a compliment.

"How sweet of you, but I don't need it to look this magnificent!" She then lifted out her arm, and pushed Poe forward. The crow then took flight, going over the miser's head and straight for the family still at the arch. "I am instead going to sell it to Flinty, and he'll run you out of business!" The witch then made a Beeline for the fountain.

Scrooge was at a fork in his road. Dare he go after Magica, and stop her from doing whatever she had planned to escape with the Fountain of Youth? Or did he dare to run back and help his family from Poe's attacks?

"Go on, sourdough!" Cried Goldie's voice. She was holding up her shotgun that had been strapped to her back, and was loading it with bullets. "We got the bird! You go for what we came here for, or else I'm not paying one penny for this hunt!"

Scrooge stood there for a quick second, then quickly took off after the witch, knowing very well his family would be safe.

"Gladstone, take tha' boys and tell Launchpad to be ready for a quick escape!" Donald grabbed onto Gladstone's wrist. The blonde nodded, understanding that things were about to get bad, and did not want to stay around for that. He scooped up Huey, Dewey, and Louie, in his arm and ran as fast as his legs could, depending on his lucky to get him out of the cave.

"Awww! But uncle Donald!" The triplets groaned, wanting to have stayed and fight as they had done before on treasure hunts. They could handle their own against Poe, having done it before. But without a say in things, the three boys just pouted and clung to their lucky cousin, knowing they'd be alright with his help.

"Daisy, you should go to-"

"No way! With your bad luck, you need me to here!" Daisy didn't let him finish the sentence. She was used to running off to safer places when things got too dangerous, but for some reason, with Magica De Spell threatening her family, the woman did not want to let the old witch win. So instead she kept her arms up, protecting herself from the sudden beak-dives, and tried to catch Poe.

Scrooge tackled Magica to the floor before she could even touch the water of youth, having her flat on her stomach with her arms pinned back. She growled, having no upper-body strength to push him off, so instead she used the flexible in one leg to kick the other in the back. The miser yelped at the point of the witch's hill jabbed in his spine, and his grip loosened, giving her the opportunity to roll over to the side and send him flying off.

Scrooge nearly fell of the ledge of the platform where nothing but darkness could be seen. He quickly got up, and pushed Magica away once more before she could start casting any sort of spell. It was now or never, and so grabbing a vial that was safely tucked away in his coat, he hastily scooped up some of the Fountain of Youth' water, and put it back in it's safe place.

"_Of Earth and Wind _

_Obey by whim!_

_Make this fountain_

_fly from him!" _

The whole cave started to rumble and roar, as if mad at the incantation for making it's only inhabitant start to leave it's place. Within a few moments the fountain was out of the ground and a few inches off the platform, water pumping out of the hole it left, and the whole ground cracking dangerously. The roof started to break as well, stalagmites diving down and hitting the bridge and slowly destroying it.

"Look what ya' did now, ya' stupid witch! That wasn't even a good spell!" Scrooge cried, stopping a foot and shaking his fist, cane in hand. "The whole place is gonna cave in now! And that fountain won't be making it out with you!"

"Shut up you old fool! At least I won't be crushed under all the rocks!" Magica had to agree, she could have done better, but her temper had gotten the best of her, and she did not want to see Scrooge win once more. But it didn't matter now, he was going to get killed, and she just needed a little sample of the water. With that in mind, she lunged at her enemy and grabbed his collar. Scrooge tried to push her off, but slippery hands slid into his coat where the vial of youth water was tucked away, and quickly pulled it out.

"NO!" He then grabbed the witch by her bony shoulders and pushed her off the ledge; he tried to grab the vial back from her fingers, but she pulled away to fast. There was a cackle of laughter as Magica De Spell fell into the darkness, but she was not to be lost in it. Within a blink of an eye, her magic broomstick came whooshing in, most likely being there the whole time hidden, and caught it's master.

"Good bye, Scroogey! Have a nice time in the after the afterlife!" She snickered, holding out her arm for Poe to perch on, and shaking the vial teasingly. She flew off through the skylight, but not before being shot at a few times by Goldie's shotgun.

"Go back to Hell you witch!" The gunner and miser yelled.

"See you both there, hahahaha!"

Scrooge looked to Goldie who was still at the other end of the bridge, and alone.

"Where's Donald and Daisy?!"

"I sent them off! What do ya' think?!" Goldie held her gun close to her, frowning at the other. She wouldn't dare let the young ones get hurt. "Come on! We gotta hurry out! the whole place is collapsing!"

"You should have gone with them!" Scrooge quickly ran to the bridge. As he took a few steps across it, the support started to fall in, and the stones fell right behind his heels.

"HURRY!" She cried, stomping her foot in anxiety and horror. She shouldn't have that, because right after the flooring on her side started to crack faster and fall apart. She quickly held out her arms as the shaking became worse and her balance was almost thrown off.

"Goldie, get out! Go ahead without me!" Scrooge cried, trying to outrun the falling bridge. Seeing her in danger almost made him stop in fear, worried for her safety. He couldn't bare to see her fall to the dark pit below, it'd be all his fault, and she'd gone from his world again.

"Not without you, sourdough! We're in this together!"

There was a moment where everything slowed down, and both were in complete danger. Trying to push all his strength into his legs to reach Goldie faster, Scrooge gasped as the bridge started to collapse from the the other side, and he found himself stuck with only a few feet of empty air separating him and the only woman who would ever wait for him.

But even that was about to be gone too, because she was stuck on her own little platform, waiting for him to jump towards and into her outreached arms. He saw the complete terror in her eyes, and how they seem to glisten with tears almost. The cave roared once more, there was the sound of breaking stalagmites, and with a glance up, he saw them falling downward, over the woman's head.

"Goldie, watch out!" Scrooge then found the power to jump forward, and stretch out his arms to grab her's. His feet barely made it, and he tumbled over, wrapping her shoulders in his arms as she did the same to his torso, burying her face into his chest. They rolled forward, avoiding the falling rocks, and stopped just few feet away from the caved in entrance.

They then watched as everything caved in around them, and realized they were alone, and stuck. The two old companions looked at one another, still holding each other, and hugged once last time.

* * *

Outside the cave, Gladstone and the boys watched as Daisy and Donald barely made it out alive - Donald tightly gripping his girlfriend's hand and pulling her forward. She then jumped on his back as they fell into the pool and he swam them to the shallow end. Once there, they both collapsed and gasped for air in their burning lungs.

"Where's unca' Scrooge and Goldie?!" the triplets cried.

Donald looked back at the cave, about to say they were right behind them, but then gaped as the island shook, and the cave's entrance fell into pieces, stopping the flow of water and creating a damn of sorts. The whole pool seemed to glow brighter, a blue aura covering the newly created dam.

"He...He…."

"Theres….No way…..The whole place…" Daisy tried to finish his sentence, but was in too much shock. There was no way Scrooge and Goldie could have made it out alive or at all from that cave in.

"Oh my God…." Gladstone covered his beak, shocked at the realization that his uncle was now gone.

"Unca Scrooge…." Huey, Dewey and Louie, could only whisper, starting to cry. There was no more 'Unca' Scrooge to take them on adventures, or to cause trouble with. What would happen to Webbigail and her grandma? To Duckworth and all the other employees? What would happen to their family now without their eccentric-miser of an uncle?

Daisy pressed into Donald's arms, trying to hold back her own tears- Scrooge was not just her uncle by marriage, but by fondness as well. Donald wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, and reached out the other for the boys and even Gladstone to take. They did so, and the small family huddled together in mourning.

"What are we gonna tell Grandma?" Huey sobbed.

"And Uncle Ludwig?" Dewey choked out.

"Launchpad is gonna be devastated! He'll probably stay in Saint Canard for good now." Louie cried openly; all three of them clenching their uncle's, aunt's and cousin's shirts.

"We'll-!" Before Donald could even finish, there was another quake to the island, and everyone huddled tighter for balance. Looking over to the ruins of the Fountain of Youth, there was still a good amount of cave to collapse before the waterfall was completely stop. The light trickling of water was still flowing through the cracks and newly made roof of the Dam. The caved in entrance started to fall forward, the small rocks being pushed out by what was thought to be water and air pressure ; water leaked out from the bottom and squirted through cracks.

Suddenly, Gladstone pointed towards it. "Look out! The whole place is about to be flooded!"

Everyone stood up to run, but not before hearing a cry of anger from within the rocks. They all stopped and waited for a moment as the bigger rocks rolled out and the entrance was now cleared, left with a pile of stalagmites and boulders. Out came the lone figure of a young duck with a mad face, cradling a young woman in his arms, seeming unconscious, but gripping an arm around him,

"QUACKEROONIES!" Cried the boys, their tears stopping and their eyes widening along with their relative's.

"U-U-Un-un-" Gladstone couldn't speak.

"UNCLE SCROOGE!" Donald cried, his jaw dropping. It was a miracle!

"And Goldie! You made it out alive!" Daisy cheered.

But before they could enjoy the moment and reunite, the sound of rushing water roared, and there was a last, giant, quake. Scrooge quickly ran towards them, and that's when they noticed that its _their _Scrooge. Instead of the old-miser and the old-hotel owner they had arrived with, it was a _much _younger version! Instead of being grey,, Scrooge and Godlie's feathers were a pristine white, shining from the sun's glare on their dampness. The woman's hair was even Gold just like her namesake, and their clothes were much too loose on their young bodies.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! LAUNCHPAD BETTER BE READY TO FLY!" The young Scrooge raced passed them, holding the just as young Goldie in his arms, her eyes fluttering and her grip around his neck tightening.

"I-I told him to be ready!" Gladstone quickly ran after his uncle, still in shock like everyone else at the suddenly youthful Scrooge.

The triplets on the other hand were happier than could ever be, having their uncle back from what they thought was his death, and as a bonus, he was young! They raced right beside him, grinning and bouncing around in glee.

Donald looked to Daisy as they fell right behind Gladstone, their hands tightly held together. He looked to her as in questioning how the hell their miser of an uncle was suddenly young. She shrugged and chuckled, just happy to have him and Goldie safe.

* * *

As the plane took off into the sky, leaving behind the island, now having been cleansed and reborn with the leftover youth water that had just flooded everything, a lone chopper kept aloft beside the ruins that would soon be part a tourist attraction most likely. At the bottom of a rope ladder connected to the lone plane, Flintheart Glomgold searched for Magica De Spell.

The witch came flying into the scene, grinning smugly as she shook the vial for him to see.

"Don't worry, Flinty, I've got my part of the deal."

"Good, now lets head back to my place to celebrate." He chuckled darkly, climbing back up the ladder. "Too bad Scrooge made it out alive."

"It won't matter, the old miser won't be able to stop us!" Magica laughed aloud, enjoying her victory for once.

Both unaware that they were no longer about to be deal with the old Scrooge they knew, but instead a younger one who was bent on getting back what he had sought for.


	2. In which our heroes are stuck

Scrooge took the damp towel from Gladstone's hand, pressing it against the dried blood on his brow. It was at least a half-hour since they had landed at the airport in Bimini, and they had gotten whatever they needed off the plane before running out and and leaving Launchpad to put it away - Scrooge had no clue where the plane was going to go, and he sure as well was not renting a hangar for it. Now they all sat in a near deserted area, the sun already setting for the night, and everyone still exhausted.

Donald was sent to wait in line for the telephone - the line being pretty long since there were some technical difficulties because of the earthquakes; Daisy had finished applying neosporin and bandages to the boys (who were called by Donald to help him) and now she was helping Goldie with her own injuries. Goldie was sitting next to Scrooge, head leaned back against her seat, her face wincing every few seconds. Her ankle had been sprained and everytime Daisy tightened the bandages it was agonizing, but aside from that, she too had much dry blood and cuts on her body.

Deciding he was in a better shape than his companion, Scrooge pressed the damp towel to her bloodied cheek and gently wiped it clean; Goldie hissed but did not move, instead she clenched her eyes closed.

" So how exactly did you guys make it through the cave without dieing and with your youth?" Gladstone leaned one elbow on the back of his seat, turning his body towards his uncle and crossing one leg.

Scrooge furrowed his brows, still washing off some of the blood from Goldie's face. He now realized though, looking at her now young skin, that she had little to no cuts on her head, but bruises that were now a soft purple - It was _his _blood that had dried on her. He didn't know how to feel about this, perhaps a bit embarrassed for bleeding so much,somewhat proud that he was able to rescue them both without so much injury, or even a bit happy that she was being a trooper and have toughed out the worst. He happily, with more determination, continued to clean her up - the smile she gave him was a nice reward, but then she stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"You're more beat than me, Scrooge. Give me this." She then took the damp towel, repositioned herself so that her good leg went under her body and the other was kept outstretched for Daisy to work on, and started to clean his wounds - reaching over for the first-aid kit behind her for the anti-biotics.

Scrooge turned back to Gladstone, not wanting to show his prominent flusteredness to her. He then recalled what had happened in the cave, using it to get his mind off the delicate touches of the towel, and stings from the medicine being applied to him.

He told Gladstone how he had barely saved Godlie before the bridge and ceiling collapsed, and that they were about to give up, but then, at the last moment, Scrooge had gotten a burst of stamina to continue onwards; in actuality, Scrooge had actually realized he did not want to die right there and then even though it would be with Goldie. He wanted to survive and see his grand-nephews grow up, to expand more over the world, to see the smiles on everyone in his family's faces more than he already had, but most of all, to see _her_ continue living and enjoy life to it's fullest, especially since he had been the cause of many a thing in her life….Though of course he didn't say that part out loud or anything.

So he had quickly got up and pulled Goldie behind him as they ran, but after another quake, the water pressure finally started to flood prominently, and what little ceiling there was had started to break in bigger chunks. The water had flooded on them and pushed them forward through the cave until half the cave collapsed and created a wall behind them to stop the flow - at that time, Scrooge realized it was actually the youth water, and that he was feeling much stronger. Goldie had been hurt as well, her head having been banged by a chunk of the cave, causing her to go dizzy and near unconsciousness - he had to pick her up in his arms to make sure she made it out with him. Finally he started to kick through the blocked entrance, trying to clear the way before they were once again flooded and ultimately drowned to death. And luckily when their small cave had flooded, the water pressure helped give way to the boulders in their way.

"Wow, uncle scrooge, you came through like you always do!" Daisy had been staring up in admiration as the story unfolded, having finished with Goldie's ankle. The way her uncle-in-law told stories, and just the realization that they were true, it was all so inspiring and attention pulling.

"Of course I did! I still have a lot to do with my life! And God knows I'm not gonna' let you all have me money that easily!" Scrooge frowned, crossing his arms and putting on a mean demeanor as he always did - it would do no good to look so soft, but truly he took the praise by his niece with stride.

"Well, with your new youth, you can keep all your money and continue to make more even longer." Gladstone then reached into his bag right beside him and took out the mirror he always carried, giving to his uncle to use.

Scrooge took the hand mirror and stared at his reflection intently. _THAT _was not him! This was not his reflection! Well….It was, but it had been forever since he looked like such! His feathers were white and softer, his eyes not holding the same dark rings he had accumulated over the past years from late nights up working, and his hair was more free and wild, no longer receding.

"Well blow me down! The water actually did work! I'm young again!" He grazed his fingertips over his cheeks and beak, still wary of his scratched up face.

"I wanna see now! If you grew back into a young buck, then I must have grown back into a youthful dame!" Goldie had backed her hand up from cleaning her companion's face and grabbed the mirror from him, placing the now less-damp towel in his now free hand. She turned her face side to side, pressing her fingers against her now soft feathers. She too was much more brighter in color, especially her once silver hair, now turned to it's golden glory. Her eyes too were now no longer dark with age, but fierce and wide with their old, feminine-fierceness.

"Oh my! This is such a shocker! I don't know how to feel!"

"Happy! You're young again! You can live it up once more!" Daisy leaned over the arm-rest between the two of them, admiring her own reflection beside Goldie's. She had to look in awe at the older woman (or was it young now?) and smile at her beauty - no wonder Scrooge was so taken with Goldie! Who wouldn't with such beauty! It was embarrassing to say, but daisy was jealous of her.

"Yes, but-" Before the other could finish, Huey had run into their area, jumping on the opposite seats, leaning over the backside to face his family.

"Uncle D is next in line, unca' Scrooge!"

Scrooge stood up, wincing slightly as his legs shot pain up his body, the soreness kicking in more earlier than he expected, but it was much more tolerable than it would have been if he was still in old age. He grabbed his new cane, having taken one of his spares before getting off the plane, and put it to use.

"I'll be back, hopefully we can be home by tonight."

"Awww, but Uncle Scrooge! Can't we stay longer?" Daisy and Huey both whined, pouting.

"And pay for rooms and what not?! OH NO! We are going home, and I am going to choke down some pain medication!" Scrooge raised his cane, and then turned his back to them as he limped onwards to the payphone. Ugh! The payphone! Always a quarter to spend somewhere!

Daisy leaned her head on Goldie's shoulder. "I don't see how you can possibly tolerate such a stingy man." she teased.

"Honey, you of all women should understand how we can tolerate men."

* * *

"Ducksworth! It's Scrooge!"

"Ah, mister Mcduck, how did the hunt go?"

"We're stuck! Launchpad's plane can't fly anytime soon, and we caused such a quake that the airport isn't flying anyone. Plus, have you seen the prices for a plane ticket?!"

"I understand, sir, but there too were quakes here in Duckburg, and the roads are all closed off for work. I fear I can not set up a ride."

" WHAT?! THATS MAD! WHAT ABOUT MY PLANE!?"

"Sir, that thing is very old, it is so old, the Wright brothers couldn't fly it."

" ARE YOU GETTING SASSY WITH ME?!"

"No sir, never."

"Ugh! Fine! when is the earliest you can set up a ride home?"

"Perhaps two to three days time."

"...Okay then, I'll send you our location later once we've found a decent hotel."

"Sir...You sound different, are you ill?"

"Yes, very, I've gone absolutely sick with anger! Glomgold and Magica got away with our treasure and now I have to spend more money than I hoped to!"

"Oh dear! Thats quite the dilemma, but no worries, sir, I will have Gizmoduck be on his guard."

"Good, yes, and please give my apologies to wee Webby and her grandma, we won't be making it to dinner."

"As you wish sir."

* * *

Scrooge limped his way back into the seating area where his family sat, annoyance sprawled all over his face. He was so mad! He could just punch the nearest object near him!...But then he'd need to pay for whatever he did break, and that would just bring his anger back, creating a vicious circle. So instead he gripped his cane tightly, and tried to take deep breaths to calm his young nerves, having forgotten how easily emotional he once was.

He stopped just a few feet away from the group, looking them over. Donald had his head resting on Daisy's shoulder, seemingly off in dreamland; The boys were leaning over the backside of the chairs behind the others, their backs towards him; Gladstone was leaning over his arm rest that separated him from the empty seat beside where Scrooge was seated at; and Goldie was in a conversation with Daisy, both girls smiling. Suddenly the miser's breath caught, and he stood there in silence, quietly spectating the group. His beak tugged up even though he tried to keep down, but the smile inevitable.

The situation was nothing too dangerous, if anything they were completely safe since Magica and Glomgold either were too busy trying to create a profit out of their sample of youth water, or thought Scrooge was dead. Still, the anger inside him was bubbling, and would soon tip over, burning the two who dared to put his family in danger, and take his hard-earned money. They had to get back to Duckburg fast to stop the witch and evil-tycoon.

Scrooge cleared his throat as he continued forward with limping steps, and the family stopped talking, giving their full attention to him. There was a _flop _as he fell into the empty seat between Gladstone and Goldie, letting his cane rest against the arm chair.

"What did Ducksworth say, unca' Scrooge?" Louie piped up, laying his head in his arms on top of the chairs. The way his uncle seemed to sigh and slouch in his chair didn't show any good news, and he wasn't the only one to note this. Everyone seemed to lean in a bit forward, anxious to hear what was to be done concerning their recent loss of their expedition.

The now young miser supported his elbow on the arm-rest and his rested his head into his palm, massaging his temples. "You'll all be glad to know we're stuck here for another day or so because of those earthquakes we caused. Everythings down concerning transportation for awhile."

"So we're staying on the islands?" Daisy's face brightened, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"Aye, I'll rent us lodgings for the nights." Those words felt like lead on Scrooge's tongue.

"OH, joy! We can go sightseeing!" The ecstatic female duck turned to her boyfriend. Donald gave a small smile back, too tired to feel joy over what could be called 'vacation'. The triplets all smiled to their rich uncle, knowing he was feeling the worst out of everyone - even Goldie with her broken ankle. Gladstone was the only one who was indifferent towards staying the night, having been to so many other places on ' all paid vacations' - the only thing perhaps making him smile the slightest was that he was going to be near Daisy, and could torture his dear temperamental-cousin.

There was sudden rush of shock as Goldie stood up on her feet, wincing at the pain of weight on her ankle. She frowned deeply at Scrooge, her icy-blue eyes glaring at his green ones.

"This is no good, Scrooge! Those no good varmints vamoosed with _our _treasure! We found that fountain fair and square, and I not letting any 'ol hag of a witch have for herself or anyone else!" There was such venom in her voice, a bear would have backed off from Goldie at her maddest.

Everyone looked to Scrooge, awaiting his response. The richest duck on Earth furrowed his brows at the woman, and took another deep breathe through his nostrils.

"I know, you don't think I'm just as angered as you? We all risked our lives for that fountain and what happens? It gets stolen right out of my hands! But we need to recover before we can get back what's ours, and we have no other way of getting home anytime soon. So take a deep breath, and sit back down, or help me I will leave you behind!" His voice was more as if he were scolding a young child rather than screaming and yelling. It was a relief to the others that there was to be no fight anytime soon, especially since young Scrooge would be hard to keep back.

Goldie made a sound that could only be described as a growl as she grinded her teeth, keeping her anger at bay. How dare that rich-fool talk to her like some child having a tantrum! Her face went red as she absently stopped her good foot, her sprained ankle firing pain, causing her to yelp and fall over in pain. Scrooge was quick to sit up and catch her, pressing his shoulder against her chest, and putting either hands on her waist for support.

"Let's head on to the nearest hotel and rest." He then said, getting up to his feet and grabbing his cane as Goldie put an arm around his shoulders for support.

* * *

"Okay, there are only two rooms open in this ridiculous place for a decent price. So the gals get one room and the lads get the other." Scrooge held a handful of room keys in either hand.

"Wait, why?!" Donald exclaimed, frowning at his uncle. "Why don't couples get one room, like me and Daisy and you with Goldie, while Gladstone and the boys get the other? So that way they're even!"

The young Scrooge hoped the slight warmness in his cheeks weren't noticeable and closed his eyes as that would keep his anger and embarrassment at bay. Of course, leave it to the loudmouth nephew to cause a scene.

"Because, you fool, ladies need privacy." Goldie took the two keys in Scrooge's left palm for her and Daisy; she had been leaning on Daisy for support while the rich duck had gone off to the front desk. They had found a small resort hotel, just on the ridgeline of the nearby beach, and quickly took refuge - though Scrooge fussed over how there were probably 'better' hotels further in town.

Donald 'harumphed', but didn't further argue, not wanting Daisy to scold him next. He simple crossed his arms and tapped one foot. Perhaps he wouldn't have minded if only Gladstone weren't there - Gods knew how much he enjoyed the lucky cousin's company!

Daisy grabbed what was of her baggage, and aided Goldie to grab her own, then went on slowly to their room. The hotel had five stories to it, with what seemed to be newly painted, smooth, walls. Luckily for them there was an elevator not too far off around the corner to help them to the highest floor.

"Thanks Uncle Scrooge." Donald sarcastically said, grabbing his own luggage.

"Don't thank me, nephew, thank you! I was able to put half the bill in your name." Scrooge limped passed his closest relative.

"Was that why you looked to me and had me nod?!"

"I sure as hell wasn't doing it for nothing."

There were snickers from the triplets who were trying to hide their faces, and Gladstone who had jumped on a passing bellhop wagon. The red-faced duck smacked his nephews in the back of their heads, though they expected as much and quickly ran after their cousin and uncle.

"Stupid uncle Scrooge, stupid no-good newphews….Goddamn Gladstone!" Donald trudged forward, mumbling obscenities under his breath.


End file.
